wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Hell in a Cell 2017
|} 'WWE Hell in a Cell PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, The Usos celebrate on the ramp as The New Day and Rowan & Harper recover inside and around the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Dasha Fuentes is with Sami Zayn. Before she can ask anything, we got a video showing us a clip from Smackdown when Andersen attacked Zayn after their match. It led to Andersen beating him with steel chair shots. Zayn said he was hurt, but that if you asked Vince McMahon ten years ago if he thought it would Zayn would face Ospreay for the US Title at a PPV Vince would wonder who they were. As he talked about the match being a five star classic, Mandy Rose walked in and said the match would be a lot of fun to watch. She wished Zayn good luck. Zayn just walked away. She gave him a smile.' 'Video Package: Andersen vs. Randy Orton.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Andersen and Angel pose in the ring over Randy Orton. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Dasha Fuentes is with AJ Styles. He reacts to Tye Dillinger being added to the previously scheduled WWE TV Championship match involving Baron Corbin. He wants to make the best of a bad opportunity tonight even with the odds stacked against him.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Charlotte cuts off Natalya with a big boot. On the outside, Natalya drives the kneecap of Charlotte into the steel ring steps. Charlotte tosses Natalya head first into the corner back inside. Charlotte with a moonsault to Natalya on the outside. Charlotte clutches her left knee. Natalya grabs a steel chair at ringside and cracks it against the bad knee of Charlotte. The referee immediately calls for the bell.' '4) After the match, Natalya continues to hit Charlotte’s bad knee with the steel chair. Natalya grabs her championship and holds it up high over Charlotte. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Dasha Fuentes is with Johnny Curtis. They showed a replay of Smackdown when Curtis attacked Cody after he lost to him. Tyler Breeze showed up. He said he enjoyed watching Cody and Curtis beat eachother up two weeks ago. Breeze said he’d be the World Champion once again. Curtis said that at the end of the night Tyler would be the prettiest one to lose to him.' 'Video Package: Jinder Mahal vs. Shinsuke Nakamura for the WWE Championship.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Zayn countered the bulldog out of the corner with the Iron Octopus. Ospreay had him in the hold. Zayn rolled back. Ospreay’s shoulders were down for a three count and just as the ref counted to three, Zayn tapped him on the shoulder as a tap out.' '6) After the match, the replays showed that Ospreay’s shoulders were down before the tap out. Back live, Zayn clutches to the US Title exhausted. Out of nowhere, Lars Alexandersson attacks Sami Zayn with a steel chair. He sends Zayn into the ring post and then into the barricade. The crowd boos as Lars taunts a down Sami Zayn. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Kevin Owens takes the mic and talks into the camera about his match with Shane McMahon tonight inside the Hell in a Cell. He will be right at home tonight. Owens talks about how everyone wants to talk about how Shane’s family felt when he headbutted Vince McMahon and no one considered how his family felt when Shane tried to ruin his WWE career. “I don’t work for Shane McMahon. I work to teach him a lesson.”' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, we go to replays. Back live, they showed Johnny Curtis staring at Cody Rhodes, who was celebrating with the title.' 'Video Package: Kevin Owens vs. Shane McMahon.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Shane knocks Owens head first off the cell and Owens goes crashing down through the announce table below. WWE officials and EMTs check on Owens. Shane crawls over pushing them away. Shane drags Owens over to the middle announce table and starts clearing it off. Shane climbs back up the cell and gets to the top. Shane jumps and Owens somehow moved. Shane crashes through the announce table! At ringside, we see Sami Zayn showed up and pulled Owens off the table! EMT officials are attending to Shane when Zayn drags Owens over and puts him on top of Shane. The referee counts the pin.' '8) After the match, Sami Zayn leaves the ringside area and heads up the ramp looking back at what just went down. We see a replay of Zayn helping pull Kevin Owens off the announce table and put Owens over Shane to get the pinfall victory tonight. Back live, Shane is being put on a stretcher at ringside. A banged up Kevin Owens is just starting to recover against the ring barricade.' End of the WWE Hell in a Cell PPV.